


Losing My Religion

by localmajortom



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, David Bowie (Musician), Guns N' Roses, Lady Gaga (Musician), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Attempted Murder, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Guns, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Mentioned Ancient Roman Religion & Lore, Murder, Not For Love Tho, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Roger Taylor (Queen) Needs a Hug, Shooting Guns, Suicide Attempt, There Is Also A Wedding, Violence, anger issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localmajortom/pseuds/localmajortom
Summary: Ben would have never expected this, never in a million years, and why would he? Nobody goes about their lives thinking that they'll join the mafia, let alone that most of their friends are already in it. Stressfull is what it is, but only for some time.This is the BoRhap mob AU nobody asked for.
Relationships: David Bowie/Roger Taylor (Queen), Duff McKagan/Slash, Gwilym Lee/Brian May, Jessica Blair Herman/Allen Leech, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, Lady Gaga/Original Female Character(s), Lucy Boynton/Rami Malek





	1. Life Is Bigger

**Author's Note:**

> This is still very much in its original/raw form and there might happen some editing later on. 
> 
> English is not my first language!
> 
> constructive criticism is very much welcome.

"Oh, life is bigger. It's bigger than you and you are not me", The blond man started to sing while gently strumming his guitar, "The lengths that I will go to. The distance in your eyes. Oh no, I've said too much. I set it up."  
The tall dude at the piano, Loki at the drums and Bragi's son Vidar at the bass. Odin couldn't avert his eyes from the stage while watching them perform. He was mesmerized.

  
"You're watching the blond aren't you?", Vali chuckled behind him with a drink in his hand.  
"Am not.", Odin grumbled.  
"Don't lie darling. You've always had a thing for blonds.", Bragi walked over with a beer in his hand and a smirk on his face, "You could ask Vidar who he is."

  
"He'll tell him to fuck off and leave his friends alone you perverts.", Forseti told them matter of factly, "He's at best in his mid twenties. Leave him alone you old twat."  
"As I've already said: I'm not watching the blond!", Odin told them firmly, slowly starting to get angry, "They're good. We should have them play more often."  
"I'll make sure of it.", Vali agreed while pulling out his phone, "Every Friday?"  
"Sure. Make sure they have time every Friday. Let Heimdall make a check and ask Frigg if he's okay that they play on his day."

  
"Vidar is free every Friday.", Bragi chirped out about his son.  
"We know!", Forseti rolled his eyes, "Odin! Make sure they get payed well. Bands these days don't get large payments from clubs."  
"As if I'll let them walk out of here without 500£ in their own pockets, Forseti.", He rolled his eyes at his friend, "I want them to come back after all."

  
"They're good!", Frigg suddenly joined their group, "I like them."  
"We want to book them every Friday."  
"Yeah. Do that. I agree.", Frigg smiled widely at his husband and took his hand, "I would kiss you if that was socially acceptable."  
"It is you dumbass.", Odin rolled his eyes at the other man with the two differently big pupils.  
"No it's not. Zeus is standing over there and at the bar, in case you have forgotten, is Dionysus.", Frigg waved at the man in question.  
"Oh I'm sorry. Since when do you care about them though?", Odin didn't really get the point of his best friend.

  
They had to get married a long time ago to join the forces of their families. Odin had never hated and loved someone, he didn't have a romantic relationship with, as much as Frigg. Formerly Demeter, had joined their family and had taken the name Frigg, resembling Odin's wife.

  
"Right...", Frigg started to think before leaning down to Odin to press a kiss to his cheek, "The blond is kinda cute don't you think? Just your type I suppose."  
"Why does everyone think I fucking fancy that boy!?", Odin then growled out, he looked really angry by now. Nobody would ever want to get him to that point except for Frigg.  
"Oh I'm sorry.", He chuckled before leaving them again to chat with people.  
Odin rolled his eyes again, before walking off as well.

He didn't know how he had gotten himself into this situation. Last week he had had a gig at a pretty cool club and now he's standing on the street to sell drugs. 'I was young and needed the money' sort of situation, he told himself over and over again, trying to ease his nerves a little bit. The guy that he bought the drugs from had told him to specifically stand at this street corner and that's what he's going to do. Wishing the police men and women passing by him a good evening. If asked why he's standing there, he's waiting for a friend, they wanted to go out together.

  
He didn't even get around to sell anything when the first trouble started. A car drove up to him, stopping right in front of him. His pulse quickened a little. Before he could register anything though, they had him on the ground already, wheezing for air as they had knocked it out of him pretty affectively.  
He didn't really hear them when they asked him a question, the blood in his ears was rushing too loudly. They kicked him again, he let out a scream of pain.

  
"Stop fucking screaming!", One guy suddenly yelled, he had understood that.  
"Who do you work for!?"  
"No... Nobody...", He ground out and this time dodged the next kick, getting back up on his feet.  
"Oh a feisty one!", One guy chuckled with genuine amusement, "Again! Who do you work for?"  
"As I've already said: Nobody."

He wasn't lying. He didn't know the guy and he would never work for him again. It was a one time only job, he just really needed to pay his rent.  
He started to fight back when they ganged up on him again, he didn't last long. They knocked him out pretty affectively and left him laying on that street corner.

"I'm telling you! I just saw the Roman's car driving away from Kensington.", Odin grumbled, "It was theirs and I'm going to find myself a witness."  
"Are you really sure? I don't want another war.", Forseti grumbled back.  
They had grumbling talks a lot.  
"Me neither."  
"You're the one really enjoying to kill people. You cold hearted killer."  
"Alright yeah. But it's enough to deal with our problems, I don't want to deal with the Roman's again.", Odin continued but then suddenly stopped to grumble out more complaints, "Mate! Wait a second here. I think found myself the witness. Meet me at Ground Zero."  
"Why Ground Zero? Did someone get hurt?"  
"Yeah. Our blond singer."

  
Odin came to a stop beside the beat up boy, laying on the ground holding his middle like it really hurt. Carefully he got out of the car, not wanting to be seen, walking up to the boy that held up his arms defensively.

  
"I'm not working for anyone! Really!", He whined out in tears while Odin squatted down to take a closer look at him, "Please! Don't hurt me!"  
"I won't.", Odin grinned at the boy, "I'll get you to a hospital."  
"Please don't hurt me.", The boy continued to babble when Odin picked him up and carried him to his car, carefully sitting him down.

  
Driving back through the city, trying not to cross the parts that were not their territory was harder than it seems. They didn't have an official hospital on their grounds, which used to be very complicated for them during hard times, but now they established a private one, exclusively for their people. Nobody else knew about it and it was right at the border to the Roman's grounds. An entrance on their side and on the other, making it the only place they got to meet for negotiations. The Roman's however were not allowed to go there if they got hurt. Shot on sight.

  
"It's quite windy outside today.", The man in the garage said with a smile and Roger smirked back before answering, "But with a high chance of sun."  
The man let him in, sending someone for the blond singer on the passenger side. He had fallen asleep or unconscious, but Odin couldn't tell you the difference if his life depened on it.

  
He followed them with a smirk, knowing he would get his revenge on his enemy Jupiter. He didn't have his people under control, them being very strong willed and Jupiter seemingly not having the ability to have them work under him. Odin didn't really understand why the man had such a big problem with keeping his people in check, when he's got the power of the whole family.

  
"What happened to him?", Forseti wondered when he joined them later in the hospital room, "He looks bad."  
"He begged me not to hurt him. Looks like he got beat up. Nothing serious.", Odin told him while crossing his arms in front of his chest, "Call Vidar for informations on his little friend here."  
"He's on his way with Heimdall. They got all the informations we'll need."  
"Good."

  
Vidar came around rather fast, joining them inside the room, looking at his friend.  
"His name's Ben. Be nice to him, he's still young and doesn't know anything about this stuff. I can explain it to him if you allow Odin?", Vidar asked honestly, "He's easy to anger."

  
"Looks like you've found your Thor.", Forseti chuckled until Odin hit his arm slightly, "Sorry, but I mean look at him. His hairs not really blond and the easy to anger thing? Sounds like Thor to me."  
"He's a ginger.", Vidar confirmed, "He just bleaches his hair, because he's gotten bullied for it in the past."  
"Well...", Forseti raised his eyebrow at Odin, "Let's just leave him alone with Ben, Odin."  
"I won't leave. No matter how much I trust you Vidar, the decision is still mine to make.", He told both of the men with a stern look before sitting down in the chair again, "Forseti... Please leave. You've never been very good at interrogating people."  
"Alright. I'll leave then."

  
It took a while for Ben to give them a sign that he was still alive. He turned his head slightly before coughing a little, before completely opening his eyes to look at Vidar first.

"Rami?", He was still coughing a little bit when he laid eyes on the man he knows as Rami, "What are you doing here?"

  
Vidar looked at Odin with questioning eyes and waited until he nodded, giving him the permission to explain what had happened and who he's going to be.  
"I need you to listen to me and understand that I'm not Rami here.", He told him and wanted to go on but Ben didn't have it.  
"What the fuck are you talking about? And what the hell happened? The bloody fuck are you?", Ben then directed his last question at Odin, who rolled his eyes, looking annoyed already.

  
"I'm Vidar and you have to call me by that name unless we're in private. That is Odin, the one that brought you here and also the one you really shouldn't mess with. He's everyone's boss.", Vidar explained, Ben still looked distressed, "You got beat up by men. Can you remember what they looked like?"  
"I don't know. They were wearing sunglasses, which is damn stupid. They drove a dark truck. Might have been a Discovery.", He looked like he didn't really remember anything, "The number plate definitely had an R in it. I'm pretty sure. They asked me several times who I work for."

  
"Who do you work for then?", Odin asked casually.  
"I don't work for anyone!", Ben exclaimed angrily, the question leaving an uneasy feeling, "It was the first damn time!"  
"Calm down there a little. You were in a pretty bad shape and I don't want to have to show you what this is all made of. So just listen!", Odin then told him firmly and Ben shut up almost immediately, finally feeling the man's authority.  
"Sorry."

  
"It's fine. This is a lot to take in now, but we need you as a witness."  
"For me getting beat up?"  
"Not primarily. The guys that beat you up were from another criminal family here in London.", Vidar started to explain, "And we have a contract that we stay out of their parts of the city and they stay out of ours."  
"And?"  
"And they were in our territory tonight, beating you up as the evidence. You need to be the witness in the negotiations.", Vidar looked over to Odin for help who then went on about the negotiations itself.  
"In a few days we need you to just sit beside me and confirm that they beat you up. Just confirm our suspicions."

  
"I don't... I don't want to be a part... Of anything... Uhm... Criminal.", Ben stuttered out while looking at his hands, making Odin snort.  
"You tried to sell drugs.", He pointed out the obvious, "And not bad stuff either. I know the guy that made it. He works for us and I think I'll have to give him a hard talk about getting random people to sell stuff. We have our own."  
"Please don't be too rough with Hephaestus.", Rami mumbled out quietly, "He means well."  
"Oh I'm sure of it boy. Doesn't matter though. He risks us all.", Odin grumbled out, "We don't want that. They'll let you go for the night, but you can't go home. The Roman's probably already know we picked you up. It's too dangerous."

  
Ben still looked confused but then looked over to Rami for support. He had known the man for a while now, being the lead singer and guitarist of their band since he had finished high school and joined their college band. He would have never thought that this calm and sweet person is a part of the mafia.  
"You'll come with us.", Was the only thing Vidar could say to Ben in that moment, "You'll be save with us."

  
"Rami.... Sorry.... Uhm... Vidar?", Ben tried out that name and it sounded weird to him, not sounding right, "Please... I wanna go home."  
"You can't go home!", Odin then told him firmly before standing up, "Heimdall will pick you two up. I have some more business to attend."  
Vidar stood up to show Odin his respect before he left and then looked at Ben again.  
"This is all going to be over before you know it.", He told him, moving forward to the little wardrobe, grabbing clothes Ben didn't know as his, "Go and get dressed. You got some bruises and your face is a little damaged but it'll be fine."

  
Vidar threw the clothes onto the bed before leaving Ben alone inside the room. He was immediately greeted by Heimdall walking towards him in a dark suit and a strong walk. He can be a little intimidating at times but Vidar grew up with him.  
"How's he doing?"  
"A little scared. He's going to be fine."  
"I meant his injuries."  
"Some contusions and a lot of bruises. His face is looking rough and he's probably going to be in some pain. Nothing that really matters.", He told his long time friend, "Did you get everything ready?"

  
"Yes. Bulletproof car, the streets have been cleared and the house is safe.", Heimdall explained, "The Roman's are trying to get into Ground Zero from the other side."  
"Why doesn't that surprise me? Are the Greek here? One of them?"  
"Hermes. Sitting right there. She got the message of course.", Heimdall rolled his eyes a little while joking about Hermes position.  
Vidar nodded, smiling a little as well before walking over to the woman.

  
"Hermes!", He greeted her, "It's good to see you."  
She stood up, smiling brightly at him, pulling him into a hug.  
"Good to see you too. We normally don't see you around here doing this. What's the special occasion?"  
"He's my friend. He's the singer and guitarist.", He explained and she nodded, "We thought he needed a face he knows so he won't freak out completely."  
"How considerate. I got the news rather early of the Roman's invading our space before Odin found your friend here. I got my eyes everywhere.", She told him and together they walked over to the room Ben was still in, "Heimdall! We need to join forces soon to keep our land safe."  
"I agree. I'll come by another day to discuss it.", He agreed with a nod, "When is he ready in there? I don't get what's taking so long."

  
Vidar knocked at the door, Ben immediately opened it afterwards, looking very unsure of what he was supposed to do. He was dressed, the clothes didn't really fit him, he was almost being swallowed by the shirt. If Vidar was one to speak, he looks utterly helpless. Odin would like seeing him in his old jumper, even though he would claim that he doesn't look at Ben like that, his possessiveness would still pour out of him. He gets like that with everyone in his family. Knowing they're working for him, knowing that they're under his protection, gives him something, Vidar supposes.

  
"Follow me please.", Heimdall told him before introducing himself briefly, leading them to the car, "You'll be safe with us."  
"I don't know from what I need saving from.", Ben grumbled and Hermes on the passenger seat started to chuckle lightly before turning over to Ben.  
"You'll see sweety. The Roman's are not really squeamish. Believe me, you'll need us to keep you safe. At least for tonight.", She smiled at him, "I'm Hermes by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Are you... Part of their...?"  
"No sweety no. I'm part of the Greek. We have formed an alliance over Demeter and Odin getting married. You'll get to know all the rules over time. I'm sure of it. You look like a smart one.", She was all smiles while she told him that and Ben looked even more frightened by what she was saying and the way she looked so nice. He didn't trust anything at the moment.

  
"What...? Over... Over time?", Ben stuttered, "I don't wanna... I wanna go home!"  
"Ben! You flat is in their territory!", Rami then told him firmly to end his protests, "We can't protect you from there and they'll kill you to keep you from talking!"  
"I... I wouldn't... I didn't... Didn't want to. I didn't mean to."  
"We know. Nobody knows about our stuff and you just got pulled into it by accident.", Heimdall begins to talk then to calm his passenger down, "It's the best family I've ever had."  
"How did you get into this?"  
"We all have our reasons. They don't matter once we're a part.", He told him, "Unless you're born into it. Then you're kind of privileged."  
"I'm not fucking privileged!", Rami told him angrily, "It's not my fucking fault!"

  
Ben decided that it was enough asking questions now. He had to accept his fate right here in this moment in the car. He had the weird feeling of having gotten into something much bigger than he could ever think about. They had what it seems like a bulletproof car, the streets were whiped clean, not a soul in sight and it felt so weird that all this was happening because of him. 'It's not necessary!', was the last thing he thought before a sound, that sounded suspiciously like a gunshot, was heard and the car started to swivel a little. Heimdall got the car back really fast, speading up, Hermes started to look around before pulling out her phone to call someone. Ben had closed his eyes in fear. He had never heard a gunshot in real life before and also most definitely not directed at him. Rami... No Vidar had also pulled out his phone, talking to someone quietly. Ben was scared.

  
Suddenly the car stopped and the door got ripped open by someone, Ben getting pulled out by strong arms that when he followed them up the body, he could look into the eyes of Odin himself. Rami was shealding them, having pulled out a gun seemingly out of nowhere, Heimdall did the same and Hermes had run into the house before them. They all looked around, scanning the area it seemed, not that Ben could see much of it. Odin was pulling him into the house, almost throwing him onto a couch. He didn't see much of the things going on around him, his head starting to pound again, all the bruises scattered over his upper body suddenly hurting again and he groaned out in pain before he could even think about it.

  
"Odin! Don't throw fragile things!", He heard someone yell, not making his head any better, "Look at the boy! You could've hurt him."  
Slowly he opened his eyes again, looking into the face of a tall, skinny man with orange hair. He had seen him before, he suddenly realised. Just like all the other people around here. Even Odin. In the club on Fridays when they played there. He just stared into the pupils with different diameters.  
"Are you okay?", He asked in a sweet and caring voice. A first.  
"Look at him. He looks so scared.", Hermes kneeled down beside the man and looked at him as well, "Why are you so scared, sweety? What did you do Demeter?"  
"I did nothing?"  
It sounded more like a question that Ben couldn't answer.

  
"Hermes...", Odin sighed out making her stand up again, "I don't wanna be rude, but I think it would be better to leave now and tell Zeus about this. She needs to know all the details and from who better than you?"  
She just nodded before stepping through one of the many doors around the couch Ben had been thrown on.

  
"David let him be."  
"Roger shut up! He looks very scared."  
"Roger? I thought your name...?"  
The man named David stood up abruptly but not angrily, he looked sympathetical. Rami walked closer, bringing another very familiar face with him, it was Joe. Ben felt like he was going to pass out again. He knew that the two older men shared a different kind of friendship because they've known each other since forever but that this forever was in fact also joined with being in the Mafia together was beyond Ben's ability of thinking tonight.

  
"Hey Ben.", Joe smiled softly, "You can call me Joe here. It's fine."  
"And I'm Rami again."  
"I... I don't...", Ben was stuttering again. He doesn't have a stutter... He also might stop talking all together because he really didn't feel like it. Was be traumatized by everything that had happened today? Highly unlikely or not? He really doesn't know. The look of confusion was probably written in neon with light all around it.

  
"The code names are only necessary when other people are around.", Joe explained patiently and sat down beside his blond friend, "Now that Hermes has left, we go by our real names again. No one outside of the family actually knows the others names."  
Ben nodded at his friend. Rami sat down beside him as well.

  
"Odin's real name is Roger. David's code name is Frigg or Demeter around the Greek.", He smiled at Ben to calm him down a little.  
"You can call me Allen!", The man he had met as Heimdall waved at him with an equally big smile on his face.

"I'm Brian. To the outside world I'm Forseti.", A man with white curly hair told him in a soft voice that seemed so calming.  
"That's my dad Freddie.", Rami pointed at the man.  
"I know.", Ben rolled his eyes jokingly for the first time that day, "We've met, remember? Though it's not really hard to deny the family resemblance."  
"I'm Bragi when around people from other families.", Freddie himself explained with a smile, Ben nodded.

  
"Lucy is called Idunn.", Rami told Ben about the code name his girlfriend had gotten, "And Joe is Loki. This over there is John. He's a quiet man but his code name is Vali."  
"Rami's sister Priya is Hel.", Joe continued.  
Everyone was now looking a little calmer, waving at him, smiling and Ben started to feel a little calmer already.  
"Lucy made dinner. Come on now."  
And Ben followed them before having the best food he's ever eaten.


	2. That's Me In The Corner

"That's me in the corner.   
That's me in the spotlight,   
Losing my religion!"

  
There is a particular reason for Joe to have chosen this song as his personal favourite. It's not a big thing to play on the drums so that's not the reason to have chosen it, but for its lyrics. Joe used to be so passionate about helping people as a nurse, but it just feels like he can't keep up. He's losing his passion for it, setting up tricks for his co-workers and making too many jokes. 

  
This particular day, he soon will describe as the best of his life, will go down in history as the most stupid thing Joe Mazzello has ever done since he came to the UK. He doesn't want to talk about it but it freed him from the job he now so passionately hates. He told one of his work friends that there was someone in the ER to speak to him, so that he'll be alone with the patient. This woman drives him up the fucking wall with things she's done and said to him during her stay of two weeks. He hates her, maybe even more than his job itself. With a smirk he sat down in one of the chairs after locking the door, looking at the now frightened woman.

  
"What's going on?", She asked with now panic rising to her features.  
"Oh nothing. You and I will just have a nice and long talk.", Joe told her firmly.  
"I didn't do anything! I swear! Who are you?"  
"I'm just me, but you've made me very angry you know? You with your fucking demands! 'Turn my bed a little! I can't see the telly! I want more pudding! Water! I demand more water!'", He started to mock her voice, "I can't fucking stand it alright?! Who do you think you are to ask me those things!? Huh? I'm not your fucking butler! I work for so many people here! But I hate you the most!"

  
"I didn't do anything! I swear!", She tried again, "It was an accident! I didn't mean to kill Loki! It's not my fault! I swear!"  
Now Joe was really confused who this Loki was and why she thinks he's after her because of that.

  
"I don't fucking know what you're talking about! I just want you to know that if you dare to ask another thing of me, I'll end you! I'll forget to give you more painkillers and cut of your oxygen supply. Stuff like that.", He told her with a big smile on his face, "And I'll make it look like an accident you know? I'm good at pranks and I'll pull that off as well."  
"Please... Please don't!", She whimpered and Joe wanted to tell her to shut up, but it knocked on the door.

With sudden horror on his face, he looked at the door, realising what he's doing here. Something he's not allowed to do. He's in so much trouble.  
"Mr Mazzello?", A male voice asked, "Please open the door."  
Why did that man sound so fricking calm?! Does he only want to trick Joe into trusting him?  
"You're in no trouble. You've helped us in fact. Please open the door, or I'll kick it in and then we're going to be in trouble together.", He told him and Joe didn't know what to do.

  
He really didn't want to trust that man, but in the end opened the door. The woman letting out a frightened little shriek. In front of him stood a man, a little taller than him and resembling his father so much it hurt.  
"Please step out of my way and then lock the door again.", He told him and Joe could do nothing else than to comply.

"Now Pluto. You probably know what's going to happen now, don't you?"  
"I... Please don't!"  
"Her name's not Pluto.", Joe just told him bluntly, but got waved off by the handsome stranger. He really shouldn't be here but now couldn't leave anymore.  
"Hush Pluto. My mission is clear and Odin would love nothing more to kill you himself for killing Loki.", He had the same nice sound to his voice Joe knew from gangster movies, "You know what's going to happen don't you?"  
"Vali! Please! I didn't mean to kill Loki! It was an accident!", She exclaimed again but Vali made her shut up.  
"We both know that's not the truth Pluto. You gotta stop lying.", The man, Vali, smiled before unplugging the oxigen tube and pressing the button for painkillers a few times, "You'll die slowly but you'll die because my friend Joe over here will lock the door."  
"Please! Don't let me die!"  
"Pluto it's the law.", He simply told her and she began to nod, "Bye Pluto. I hope you know what you did."

  
Without another word the man pulled Joe out of the room, making him lock the door from the outside and then casually pulling him towards the staircase. Into places where the CCTV couldn't catch them, hiding both his own and Joe's face from the cameras all around. The man first locked Joe into a black car with toned glass before leaving again. And that's where he is right now. He didn't even stop Vali from killing the woman. He didn't even try to, but something about this man didn't want him to stop him. With the way he's been so sure about everything he's done, oozing out natural confidence.   
Vali didn't speak to him when he came back, immediately starting to drive. Joe still doesn't know who that man is and why he's sitting here, but most importantly he doesn't know what he's got himself into.

  
"Who are you?"  
"You'll see. Or you won't. That's not on me to decide."  
"What is all this?"  
"You'll see boy or you won't!", Vali told him more firmly in that moment, "It's not on me to decide!"  
Joe shut up at that moment, looking out of the window, wondering where they're driving until they entered a garage he had never seen before. It's like it hadn't been there before hand.

  
Vali almost pulled him out of the car, manoeuvring him into the house behind the big steel doors you only seemed to get into with a thumbprint and an eye scan. He was more than confused. Had he gotten himself into some sort of private agent situation? Was this worse than he had originally thought? What did he think this was in the first place? This man that called himself Vali had killed this woman he had called Pluto even though that's not her name. This is bad. It finally dawned on Joe that he was fucked. He could probably get out of here if he would create some caos, fuck some shit up. Just when he started to memorize the hallways they walked through, he got shoved into an office, down into a chair. With confusion he looked around, almost immediately having forgotten how he'd gotten here when a white haired man looked at him. He had a look of murder on his face, Joe knew he possessed as well when he got into the mood. The reason to leave America was because the Italian Mafia wanted to kill him.

  
"So you were the one trying to kill Pluto before us. Who are you?", The man asked him.  
"Good question. Who are you?", Joe asked back, now with a smirk back on his face, "I wanna know who I'm putting up with."  
"Odin."  
"Alright Odin! I'm Joe.", He waved at him a little, bringing a smirk to the man's face as well, "The woman just pissed me off. I couldn't stand it anymore. Decided to just end it."  
"No fear of the consequences?"  
"What consequences? I'm good at making it look like an accident.", He told Odin self assured and looked even more curious when he heard a dog grumble under the table, "Dogs are very helpful with that. I seem to have a good hand with them and other animals."

  
"Would you have killed that woman?", Odin completely ignored most of what joe had said with a straight face.  
"I would've. The next time she would ask me to do something I would have. You see the only reason I gave her another chance was because I haven't done it in so long. Got a bit rusty.", Joe casually told Odin but then stood up to see the dog sitting beside the white haired man, "I came to London a year ago to not get killed by the Italian Mafia. I accidentally hurt one of their own. They didn't like it."  
"Needless to say I suppose. Sit back down Joe.", Odin told him firmly and even though Joe was pretty comfortable around here, he listened to the man immediately, "You're allowed to live, son. Vali will show you a room you can stay in and we'll discuss everything else another day. I have business to attend."  
"What does everything else mean?"

  
Vali didn't answer but pulled him out of the room again. Joe this time followed him willingly, happy that they let him live. The things he's told Odin, were lies. Not all of them but most. He had never killed someone, he had hurt them yes but never really ended it. Pulling pranks, making fun of the whole torture thing appealed more to the ginger than ending it all. Most people didn't know about what went on in his head and if they did they probably would cry. Normal people or, what Joe would like to call them, boring would send him to a clinic. They would want to lock him there forever, but Joe would never kill someone. He couldn't. Hurting them, yes. Mentally and physically, yes to that too, but not ending it. That stepped over a line Joe had drawn. Ending lives destroys so much more than just that one life. He knows what that feels like and wouldn't want to bring that much pain to a humans life.

  
"That's your room for the night. It'll be locked. There's a bathroom to your right and clothes for tomorrow. They should fit you just fine. There'll be someone to pick you up in the morning for breakfast.", Vali told him, looking really stern but Joe wanted to talk to him a little longer.  
"I could need someone to talk.", Joe told Vali, he had a strong need to find out why this Man looked so much like his father.  
"That won't push it sweetheart. Good night.", Vali said before closing the door directly in front of his face.

  
Well... Then Joe will try again in the morning.  
He took a good look around the room. It was big and the bathroom as well. He wondered where the fuck he was. Not that he could take a look outside because there were no windows. He had a rather big bed, a big wardrobe and even a TV.   
There is money behind all of this. He would think about all of this in the morning. Now he will take a bath and go to sleep.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!", Ben exclaimed when Joe had finished his story about how he had become a part of this, "You like to torture people?"  
"Yeah. I do.", He smirked, sitting at the breakfast table, looking rather proud, "There's just something about having them scream under you in pain that makes this so satisfying."  
"I find it more satisfying to see the light leave their eyes.", Vali chuckled, "But my nephew is a psychopath."  
"I prefer creative.", Joe chuckled.  
"It was meant as a compliment."  
"I know it was.", Joe affirmed his uncle and ruffled through his hair.

John rolled his eyes, grumbled something and pulled Joe's hand away from his head. Ben had to look away. He couldn't stand the look on their faces happy to have one another. He was just so bothered by it because he himself couldn't have it.

  
"You two are making people sick.", Brian grumbled over his morning tea.  
"That's just because you're jealous.", Odin... No! Roger, chuckled and then looked over at Ben again. He seemed to be looking at him a lot over the last few days Ben had been spending with them.  
"Am not.", Brian just grumbled back, "I'm off for work. Have to open the store today."  
"Business tonight Bri. Don't forget it."  
"I'll be there. Do you bring Ben?"  
"Of course."

  
That meant that today was the day Ben would have to be the witness and probably also the day he would forget the best days of his life so far. He had met the nicest and most interesting people but they also were the most dangerous ones. It felt right to be around them. 

  
After breakfast, Roger told him what to wear. You have to look really miserable, he had said. And with the way, he looked inside the shirt the older man had given him, he had to say yes he looks miserable. He looks small and very hurt. His eyes still red and a little swollen, the bruises still very blue and the cut in his eyebrows still there. Roger took him into the city after that, the first time he would be out of the house after they had taken him in. He was excited, really excited.

  
"Don't look too happy now. We don't want people to look any more that they already will.", Roger told him when he parked the car beside the club they had performed in last week Friday.  
"Why will they stare?"  
"Because you look rough. If I would see you outside like that I would stare too.", Roger told him before opening his door for him, "Besides, you're accompanied by me and what's got an old man to do with you, huh?"  
"You could be my dad or something.", Ben said mindlessly while following him, keeping close.  
"More like your grandpa.", Roger chuckled, "Go and sit down at the bar. Dionysus will gladly serve you something non alcoholic at this time."  
"I thought it's closed.", Ben wondered but nevertheless did what he was told.  
"I own the place honey. Don't you worry now."

  
Roger disappeared behind a door and left Ben alone with what seemed an empty bar. The guy named Dionysus wasn't anywhere to be seen but boy was he wrong. Ben impatiently tapped his fingers on the bar, he wasn't good with being left alone and without something to do. It made him quite angry if he thinks about it. They had taken away his phone, in fear he would call someone like his mother or they could somehow locate his phone. 

  
"If you continue tapping you bloody fingers like that, I'll have to chop of your hand, boy.", Suddenly a voice from underneath the bar was heard before a mop of hair appeared in front of Ben's face, "So you're the one that got beat up! To be honest you're the first witness to ever have the privilege of Odin taking care of them. Normally he leaves them with Bragi or Forseti."

  
"Uhm... I... I'm Ben.", He held out his and to the guy for he didn't know what else to do.  
"Nice to meet you Ben. I'm Dionysus but since you aren't a part of anything yet you can call me Slash when we're alone.", He told him, shaking his hand in the go, "You know about the whole code name thing don't you?"  
"Yeah I do."  
"Good. What can I get you? Something without alcohol of course, because you gotta be in your right mind before you testify.", He chuckled, "A tea? Coffee? Or some kind of soda?"   
"Tea would be nice."  
"Alright. One tea coming right up.", Slash smiled before getting to work, "You got some skill with the guitar."  
"Thank you. My dad taught me. I always wanted to play the piano but it wasn't for me.", Ben admitted, "Gwil is much better at it anyways. He plays that thing like it's part of his body."  
"I've seen it. Loki is really good with the drums as well. I mean we all know that Vidar is good with the bass, but that Loki is as good with the drums as he is, was a little surprise for me.", Slash admitted, "Here's your tea."

  
"Thank you. How did you get into this?", Ben asked the man with dark brown almost black hair, "I mean... Uhm..."  
"It's alright. I was like you, being stupid."  
"I wasn't being stupid!"  
"Oh yes you were. Selling drugs to pay your rent.", Slash chuckled and shook his head, "I was being stupid as well. I started an argument with the wrong people. Zeus actually found me and took me in. As a witness as well. The Roman's were on their grounds."  
"I don't get why they can't get along.", Ben grumbled over his cuppa, "I mean I'm easily angered as well, but why can't people just get along?"

  
"Years upon years of war is what makes them not get along. The Greek and Norse used to be just the same, but Demeter and Odin have always been friends. After they formed they got married we joined forces. The Roman's are always stepping over our borders, beating up people like you without a reason.", Slash explained, "It's been years of that and it hasn't changed as you can see. We've tried to form an alliance with them several times, but it seems to be under their standards to do so. You'll see if they decide to take you in."  
"I sure hope they will.", Ben mumbled, hoping that Slash didn't hear him, but he did.  
"And why's that? I've never met someone before that wanted to join the Mafia.", He chuckled out and Ben turned beet red, "Except for Loki of course. He was quite happy to become a part of this."  
"I don't know what else to do. I've lost the passion for my job, I don't know what else to do. I've met the nicest people here and I wanna stay.", Ben told him.

  
"But are you ready to kill? Because sooner or later you'll have to kill."  
"I... Uhm... I don't know.", Ben stuttered out and jumped really hard when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Given the right opportunity...", It was Odin, "I'm sure you'll be able to, boy. I've decided together with Zeus today, that you'll be joining us. Wether you like it or not."  
"Uhm... I... I don't know...", Ben began to stutter again, he found himself doing that quite a lot, "I don't know if I can."  
"You'll receive training. Dionysus? Why don't you get me a tea as well?"  
"You and tea? It must be a special occasion.", Dionysus chuckled but nevertheless got to work, leaving them alone for a while.  
"You'll be our new Thor. The names don't really mean who you'll be in the family. You'll be under the others still. You're the newest member after all."

  
"But isn't Thor Odin's son and the strongest?"  
"That might be true, but that's not what we go after. We go after personality traits and yours make you a good Thor.", Odin explained, "Plus your red hair is another reason."  
"I... I'm not a red head."  
"You are. Vidar confirmed it a few days ago."

  
Ben grumbled something Odin couldn't hear, even Ben himself didn't really know what he said. He had been dyeing his hair for such a long time that he had no idea how Vidar knew about this. He had always made sure that no one would see his red roots, always dyeing it twice a month. He was a little horrified.

  
"I bet you look good with red hair. It's probably not even that red, just some kind of... What's it called? Strawberry blonde?", Odin smirked at him and really tried not to kill his tea with his stares, "Oh come on! Don't be a sore looser now. You won't be allowed to dye your hair again."  
"I... Are you fucking kidding me!?", Ben jumped up, "You can't forbid me to do that! It's the one thing I felt insecure about my whole life! If you do that I won't fucking join your little gang here!"  
"Looks like you don't have a choice son.", Odin told him calmly, sipping his tea Dionysus had supplied him with in the meantime, "We've already decided that you'll join and the only other option for you would be to die. It's on you then, Benny boy."  
"I don't wanna... What! That's fucking absurd! Why is that the only other option!? People would miss me! You can't be fucking serious! Who are you to decide what's happening in my life? Huh?"

  
Odin suddenly stood before him, his hand around his throat, pressing him against the nearest wall. He wouldn't have thought that the old man could be so fast, but it seems like his experience isn't the only reason for all the respect he's getting from everyone.  
"I am your superior! I'm everyone's superior! You! Have to listen to me or you'll get punished! And not in the way you probably know! You'll loose a finger, a toe or even more important things!", Odin growled into his ear, tightening his grip around Ben's throat, making him gasp, "You'll learn to give me the respect I deserve, boy! After I'm done with you you'll think about nothing else. You know your friend Loki, was so happy to pay me respect after he found out he'll survive. All the others have never really put up a fight."  
"I... I can't... Breathe!", Ben somehow whimpered out with his limited air supply, "Please..."  
"Please what boy?"  
"Please...", Was the only thing Ben could get out at this point. He doesn't even know what he's begging for. He just needed to breathe.  
"Answer my question.", Odin apparently knew that he had him under his control now, "Or can't you do that?"  
He slightly loosened his grip on Ben that tried to take a deep breath but didn't really succeed.   
"Are you going to obey my orders now?"

  
Ben managed to nod slightly. Under any other circumstances he wouldn't even have thought about answering the older man. Odin let go of him with a chuckle, letting him fall to the ground in the go, leaving him behind to sit at the bar again. He was sipping his tea and held a totally normal conversation with Dionysus while Ben tried to catch his breath and get back to his feet. It took him longer than he thought it did, because Odin had long finished his tea when he made it back, Dionysus smiling at him sympathetically.

  
"He has that effect on people Thor.", He chuckled, "I remember my first time disrespecting him."  
"Yeah. I do too.", Odin agreed, "But you didn't stop so I shot you in the arm to shut you up."  
"I know. That hurt. So Thor don't push him too far. He won't hesitate."  
Ben could only nod before Odin pulled him with him again. They left the club and went back into the car. Ben doesn't know where they're going and he couldn't care less about it. He's sure he'll have a bruise of Odin choking him tomorrow.

  
"I'm sorry.", Ben managed to mumble out, "I'll make sure to not dye my hair again."  
"It's okay. Just don't talk back like that ever again and don't question my authority."  
And the smirk was back on Roger's face, Ben looked kind of horrified.  
"Uh... Sorry..."  
"We'll get you there, boy. You'll find your place sooner or later."  
"Where are we going?"  
"To Brian. You're in need of clothes, since you're a part of us now. Vali will get you your own clothes after our negotiations this evening, but those are for private stuff.", Odin pulled into a street Ben had never been in. He always only walks through Camden but had never been in this street.  
"But this is not some kind of Kingsman situation, right?"  
"Not really.", Roger chuckled and parked the car in front of a store that sells guitars and other instruments, "You go in already and talk to Brian. I have to make a call."  
"Okay. Don't take too long.", Ben said without thinking much about it. He didn't feel too safe all of a sudden, even if Brian will be waiting inside for him. He doesn't really get along that well with him just yet.  
"Are you telling me what to do?"  
"No. I... Sorry...", And with that Ben left Roger alone, closing the door and entering the store.

  
He was greeted by Brian's mop of white hair behind a wonderful red guitar that made Ben's mouth water. It looked really good and he desperately wanted to play a few things on it to make sure it was as good as it looks. When Brian spotted him, he sat down the instrument and walked up to him with a big smile.  
"There you are! Congratulations by the way Thor!", He pulled him into a hug, "You're in need of clothes, I suppose. Even though I know Odin would love nothing more to only see you in his shirts."  
They both laughed at that.

  
"Alright. Why don't you follow me into the back? We've got all the stuff there."  
"I wanna try out this guitar.", Ben admitted and Brian started to chuckle.  
"Later. Not that you could afford it of course.", Now he almost grabbed Ben's arms to pull him away from the guitar and into the back of the shop, "Made it myself."  
"You make guitars? Impressive."  
"You think? The shop's a secret tip and the instruments sold here are exclusives. Maybe you'll get lucky one day with a job and you earn yourself one.", Brian chuckled again, "Bragi will take your measurements when Odin comes in."  
"Why do we have to wait for Odin?"  
"Because he's got the last word in everything, darling.", Suddenly Freddie walked in with measuring tape and a few lines of fabric slung over his shoulder. If Ben wouldn't know better, he would think that's what he's wearing today. That's how fucking extra Freddie is. Ben would have never thought that Rami's father would be like that when Rami himself is really shy and likes to not get too much attention.   
"But since I think he's always taking too long with everything, I decide we start now. Get up on there."

  
He started to take his measurements and Brian just grumbled out how it's not good to work against Roger's orders and Ben couldn't stop himself but nod to that. Freddie started to chuckle.  
"Did you make him angry today?", He chuckled and then took a closer look at his neck, originally to take the measurements, "Looks like you did. I see a bruise forming right here."  
"He asked me who I am to tell him what to do with his life.", They then heard Roger say from behind them, "I couldn't stop myself from showing him that he's got no other choice but to listen to me."  
This time when Roger's hand came close to Ben's face, it was gentle and soft, then Roger patted his cheek. 

  
"What colours will he get?"  
"A black suit with a black shirt and a white one. The second suit will be green.", Odin ordered, "A forest green. Dark and rich."  
"Velvet?", Freddie asked and pulled out a few strips of fabric, "Darling do you like velvet?"  
"I... I don't..."  
"It doesn't matter what you like or don't. This is about your look to the outside world and on the other families. That's the only thing that matters. Stop complaining.", That made Ben shut up immediately, because he had really wanted to say more, "Velvet would look good indeed. What have you got there, Fred?"  
"We have this one.", He held up the first strip, "And this one.", The next one slightly darker, "Oh and this one's my favourite!", This one, velvet as well, with a really beautiful dark green, with a more grass tint than going into a blue like the other ones, "If you decide that velvet isn't the right thing for our Benny here, then I have more. But black just black right? Nothing fancy in the fabric?"  
"Plain black. Like the others.", Roger agreed, "The last green velvet fabric. That's the one."   
"Alright. Next week you'll have the first one. Which one first?"  
"The black one. We'll need the casual one first."  
"Alrighty then! All done here.", Freddie announced and let Ben step down from his little podium, "I suppose you'll leave for your interrogating soon."  
"Yes we will. We'll see you afterwards for dinner."  
"Good luck.", Brian smiled at both of them but probably more at Ben than the older man himself.  
"Thanks. He'll need it."


	3. Trying To Keep Up With You

"Trying to keep up with you and   
I don't know if I can do it.   
Oh no, I've said too much.   
I haven't said enough!"

In front of him were sitting three people, two men one woman. Just like on their side plus Thor. He was sitting beside Odin and had a woman he got to know as Athena beside him and Hephaestus on Odin's other side. Thor was a little frightened by the way this man stared at him and how the woman and the man beside him tried to stare him down as well.

  
"What do you propose we did?", The man in the middle asked with his nose held high.  
"You invaded our territory Jupiter. Your people have beat up one of our own.", Odin explained calmly and Thor was really glad about that.  
"How will you know that? Have you got evidence that it was us? Have /you/ seen our car? Or are you trying to tell me that the boy you got over there has seen it! With his face looking like that I bet he wasn't able to see much in the last few days!", Jupiter chuckled out in amusement, "He can't possibly be your only witness."  
"No he's not. He's just the most important one. Thor! Lift up your shirt.", Odin ordered him but he just stared in disbelief until he received a slap to his arm.

Quickly he pulled up his shirt to show the particular bruise the guys had left on him. It showed the imprint of a ring that had hit him right underneath his right pectoral. The rings that the Roman's wear, Odin had told him. 

  
"Are you trying to show us your boy's perfect body Odin? I'm oh so jealous.", Jupiter was still chuckling and Thor was about to pull his shirt back down but when he saw the look on Odin's face he didn't.  
"No.", Odin rolled his eyes at his opponent and pushed a picture over. It could have been ripped out of a police file but Thor had yet to learn that they also have files of all the crimes committed inside their families.

  
"What's that supposed to show?"  
Odin pushed over another picture, this time showing the ring itself and Jupiter tried to hide his hand he had the ring on. It looked like solid gold.  
"That's not proving anything.", Jupiter now didn't sound so sure of himself anymore.  
The guy he had brought with him leaned over to him a little trying to whisper but Thor was able to hear his voice pretty clearly.

  
"I'm afraid it does.", The man said and Thor's eyes went wide.  
He himself now nudged Odin's arm and leaned closer. But he really whispered into the older man's ear, telling him that he recognised the man's voice from that evening.  
"Thor here also tells me he recognises the voice of Pluto. He must've been there that night."

  
"What would happen if it was us?", Jupiter questioned leaning back in his chair.  
"If you don't admit we'll cut off our trades from our side completely and you'll make ours free.", When Jupiter wanted to complain Odin held up his hand, "But if you do admit, we'll be nice to you but only this time. We'll only up the prices for all your stuff. Ours will still remain free. You've crossed the lines and broken the rules, risking another war, so you have to pay the price and if money is the only way you'll be able to feel it then so be it. Zeus and me surely won't complain."

  
"But we can barely afford our trades now!", Jupiter told them and looked almost desperate.  
"Then you really shouldn't have violated our rules."  
"Alright. Hermes probably has the car on pictures hasn't she?", Jupiter asked again, Athena nodded, "Fucking bitch! It was us! Of course it was!"  
"Just like we thought. Nice talking to you again.", Odin pulled Thor out of his chair when he himself didn't stand up fast enough, "The next time we won't be that nice with you."

  
Odin was glad that it was over and also that Jupiter just accepted his fate. He really didn't want to show Thor what this is all made of on his first day of being an official member. The boy looked scared enough to begin with, but he still had to talk to Hephaestus. The blond man had seen better days. Hell they all have. Before he had been taken in, he had been almost dying from the drugs he's now making. It might seem morbid, but he says he can handle it. His long hair has been bleached more than it's probably good for it, Odin knows what that looks like. He's been through it himself when he had been younger. 

  
"Hephaestus? You need to stop getting random people to sell your drugs. We've got our own.", Odin told him firmly.  
"Apollo dared me!", He whined like a little kid but then started to laugh, making fun of himself now, "Sorry. I'll make sure of it. And I'll also make sure to not have Apollo around while I'm cooking. He's just trying to mess with me."  
"Yeah please do that. It's best if we all go home now.", Odin told them before a small blond woman in high heels walked up to them.

  
The shoes seemed too much in comparison to the ripped jeans and the really used looking band shirt she was wearing. She had dark brown roots showing, not trying to convince anyone that she's a natural blonde for it was obviously bleach blond in the first place.

  
"How did it go? I had some trouble with Apollo. We know how he just really likes to smoke weed and other stuff all day while coming up with songs and forget them immediately again, all day?", She asked with a very calm voice, Thor had to say he liked very much.  
"Yeah I do. Needless to say he didn't like being told that he from time to time has to do stuff.", Odin chuckled, "It went fine. Jupiter admitted to everything."  
"Something else come up during the talk?"

The woman linked her arm with Odin's, they walked out together, Thor stared at them in confusion. He followed them both, Athena and Hephaestus probably behind him.  
"They apparently have trouble with money. Jupiter said he can barely afford the trades as they are."  
"You upped the price, Odin? Oh you smart old man.", The woman told him smiling satisfied, "I wouldn't have done it any different."  
"I know Zeus. I would have loved to kill all three of them on the spot."  
"Not a good idea. If Hephaestus would actually make guns, we could stand a chance, but he doesn't.", Zeus now chuckled lowly.  
"I'm better at drugs! I tried the gun thing in the 80s but the former Zeus decided that I was no good at that!", Hephaestus tried to defend his skills himself but it seemed like it wasn't needed. Zeus and Odin both waved him off.

  
"Athena please take Hephaestus home. I'm sure he hasn't eaten anything today except for cocaine dust.", Zeus smiled at them both, Athena nodding.  
"Idunn has cooked dinner. I'm sure you'll be allowed to join.", Odin told them and they left before he turned to Thor, "Boy you wanna see a little something?"  
He managed to nod and stepped closer when Odin opened the door for him. Just when he was close enough Odin stopped him.  
"Nevertheless of what happened today. Your protection phase is over.", Odin whispered into his ear, "You are to sit in the back. Zeus is the second in command. Always."  
Thor nodded, looking down at his feet, not knowing what else to do.

  
"And now you introduce yourself."  
The next second Thor smiled into Zeus's face and held out his hand.  
"My name is Thor.", He did a little bow, making Zeus chuckle.  
"Isn't he cute Odin! Oh god! Okay Thor. I'm Zeus. Nice to meet you I have to say. Quite a sight for sore eyes your boy here Odin.", She smiled at Thor's superior, "But I guess you already knew that."  
"Shut up. Sit down Thor."

  
Thor opened the door and sank down onto the seat gingerly, being reminded of all the bruises scattered all over his body. He let out a hiss, scrunching up his face but nonetheless sitting down.   
Odin and Zeus getting into the front, the superior starting to drive almost immediately. Thor had to hold onto the door so he wouldn't get tossed around like a cat in a washing machine. He had no idea why there was no police car following them by now with how fast they're driving, but it really doesn't matter. Not that he wants that but a man's got questions after his whole life in a system of rules. It seems like this life doesn't have too many rules except for their own very special ones, he yet had to learn. 

  
While Thor didn't like the way Odin was driving, Zeus seemed to have a lot of fun. She was laughing and singing along to the music on the radio with a powerful voice. Thor didn't know if he was allowed to join in.  
"Odin. On a more serious note.", Zeus suddenly turned the radio off, "I was invited to an Influential Women's charity dinner. That's of course purely because of the jewelry store and manufacture."  
"I know. You think I have forgotten?", The man chuckled and shook his head, "Let me guess? You wanna take Thor with you?"  
"That's my proposal. No matter how much fun we two have every time you join me it would also be nice to not be seen as the business woman and not the one that came with her grandpa.", She smiled almost sweetly but there was a note of her being very serious and Thor had to say, he understood.  
"Why don't you take your girlfriend? She would probably be very willing to come with you and show off your jewellery as well.", Roger suggested truthfully, making Zeus nod, making her think, "But I'm sure you've already thought about this haven't you?"  
"I have... But she's way too sweet to last with all those nasty women that don't want to support each other but would kill for the next higher position."  
"And since you're on the first place she wouldn't survive the night.", Zeus came to the final conclusion now looking into the rear mirror, directly staring into Thor's eyes, "You could stand a chance could you, boy?"  
"I like to believe I could sir."

  
"He's got the etiquette down Odin! A nice mannered Thor!", Zeus complimented him and Thor nodded at her with an appreciative smile, "The last one was... Ugh."  
"I know. That's why we didn't have one in so long. I was glad he had gotten himself killed faster than he could look. Enough of that. I believe Thor would definitely survive the night.", Odin agreed with a chuckle, "And don't underestimate women in stilettos and expensive gowns."  
"They look very nice on the outside but believe me. Ready to kill. I had one slip some poison into my drink.", Zeus receipted and rolled her eyes, "She drank it herself in the end. Idunn and Hera had seen it."  
"You really have your people everywhere.", Thor chuckled in wonder and Zeus joined in.

  
"Do you really think our people can go anywhere on their own?", She told him matter of factly, "I'll take you with me then. They'll appreciate a little eye candy."  
"I don't like being reduced to my looks.", Thor had to grumble out. He hadn't thought about saying it in the first place, it had just come out. "Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it."  
"That's fine. I don't like that either, but a compliment from time to time gets us all going in the morning, boo. Anytime you wanna punch someone tell me and I'll tell you how smart you are and stuff. Will that help?", She tried and Thor visibly relaxed and nodded, "Very well. Suits are ready next week right?"  
"The black one yes."  
"You're in need of nothing more. I'll provide all the bling. Give you a little something something so you won't vanish beside me.", Zeus suddenly looked really excited, looking out of the window at the empty video store, Thor hasn't seen one in a good while, "We've arrived."

  
Thor followed them inside, they all walked past the old man behind the desk without a word and went into the back. Odin locked the door, Zeus pressed a button and the walls full of DVDs and video cassettes pulled up, revealing weapons of all sorts. Thor felt like he's sitting in a standard superhero movie and a little pranked. This couldn't be real, but he still was amazed by all the firearms, handguns, knives, bombs and even a few swords hanging on the walls. Especially a few twisted knives in black right in front of him have sparked his interest.

  
"Don't touch them.", Odin told him softly, "You'll get a weapon too, but not yet. After your training is finished you'll get your handgun and maybe something else if you have a talent."  
Meanwhile Zeus had left them alone, walking over to a very beautiful sword, carefully taking it off the wall. It's hers. She had received it from Odin himself after her training had come to an end, back then her codename had been Ares, but had put it here after she became Zeus. She's good in a swordfight, but when do you really do that? She had never been in one. Sadly. It's fun. With a smile she put the sword back into its sheathing.

  
"Found your baby?", Odin chuckled and she nodded.  
"Yes. Where's your gun?"  
Odin chuckled at her question as well and pulled his jacket a little to the side: "Always with me."  
"I should've known. But I have my gun with me as well. The sword, as sad as it is, is a little too obvious."  
"What are those?", Thor pointed at a pair of gloves, they looked like plain leather.  
"First of all: Never shoot a gun without gloves. If you go into a situation where you might need to do that, wear gloves.", Zeus told him before taking that particular pair out of its hold, "But this pair is special. They electrocute your opponent. They're ancient."  
"From the 70s. My dad used those I believe. They burned his hand.", Odin chuckled, "After that the concept got dropped. The old Hephaestus decided that it was too hard to not have the heat burn you."

  
They spend a long time inside that room and the warehouse and shooting range behind it. Thor got to fire his first gun and wasn't too good at it.  
They had dinner, just the two of them, with Lucy standing beside them, a wine glass in hand and complaining about how that could have waited until tomorrow. She was very angry that she had to use the microwave.

  
"Gordon Ramsay would be very disappointed in me!", She told them while Ben enjoyed his reheated steak and sauerkraut, "Do you know what he would call me? Huh? A fucking idiot sandwich!"  
"Luce! No matter how angry you are because you had to use the microwave...", Ben started with a full mouth, "The food is really fucking amazing."  
"Thanks Benny. I'm not angry at you. It's not like you could say no to that old man over there.", She smiled at him and then turned to Roger, "You however! Do stuff like that either after dinner or before it!"  
"You can't tell me what to do though."  
"What I can decide is however if you'll get food when you're late unannounced.", She casually told him, putting her glass into the dishwasher, "Anyways. Let that sink in Rog and then come back to me with your decision. I'll go to bed."  
"Night Luce!", Ben waved at her happily and she waved back, wishing him a good night as well.

  
"That woman is unbelievable.", Roger chuckled, "And she's right. Nevermind that. How was your first day as Thor?"  
"Uhm... Good. I think. I like Zeus. She's nice."  
"I thought you'd say that. If you would have seen her during business hours I bet you would have been a little taken back.", Roger chuckled, "And don't upset her or flirt with her girlfriend. Then you'll see a whole other side of her and she'll gladly use that sword on you. Preferably to chop your dick off."

  
Ben's eyes got big, but it all made sense. They're all criminals after all and everyone's got a reason to be here, wether they inherited it from their parents, they earned it or had gotten themselves into some shit on accident. He yet had to find out how everyone made it, but Roger seemed to have been born into this, since he had been talking about his father back inside the warehouse.

  
"She's a cold hearted killer and that girl probably also doesn't know who the real Zeus is.", Roger chuckled.  
"Do people know the real Roger?"  
"Some do. Freddie, Brian and John. Have some history and a band."  
That they had history was apparent. They were always together, new what the other was saying without even them finishing their sentence. They were basically sharing a braincell most of the time.  
"What instrument did you play?"  
Roger shook his head and stood up, putting his plate into the dishwasher, Ben following his actions. Apparently he had asked too much and overstepped a line he hadn't seen before.

  
"Good night Ben. Tomorrow your training will start. You'll need the basics for your date with Zeus next week. It'll be hard.", He had walked Ben right up to his door.  
Ben wished him a good night too and fell onto the bed. That made him remember all of his bruises, so maybe not the best decision he's made today, but then again... Also not the worst.


	4. I Thought That I Heard You Laughing

"I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try"

"Where have you been so late?"  
The question wasn't harsh and controlling, the sweet voice couldn't have managed that, it was just curious and with a gorgeous smile of wonder.   
"Do you really want to know?"  
"If you ask like that? Something bad happen?"  
The woman in a soft rosé coloured robe walked over. She looked like a million dollars, diamond earrings, diamond necklace and a diamond ring on her right hand. A promise. A promise made by both of them.

  
"Stefani? Will you talk to me?"  
"Of course my love."  
The woman laid down next to her on the bed, cuddling up close.  
"I was with Odin and his new boy Thor.", She smiled, "And yes Rose. He's much nicer than the last one. He seems to be listening to our favourite old man already."  
"Uhh... That's nice. For both of them.", Rose smiled, "How old is he?"  
"Around your age my love. I'm taking him with me to the dinner next week.", She smiled down at Rose's face, "I can't take you my love. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."  
"You know you could train me."  
"I don't want to though. I don't want you to get corrupted by this world you sweet thing. You are my everything. I can't risk that."

Rose nodded to that. Stefani knew she was secretly happy that she didn't have to. She's happy to just work in the store and sell jewellery to rich people. The sweet old women were more hers.

  
"But tomorrow is store day.", Rose smiled, "I have a lady coming in every day that wants to meet the one who made her the pink set."  
"The completely pink set? I wanna meet her too."

  
Rose smiled at her with her perfect teeth. They might not be perfect, but to her they are. Everything about Rose is perfect. That's the only thing in this whole world. 

  
When Stefani had just been Stefani and not the second in command over a Mafia, she had just been a goldsmith. Nothing more, nothing less. She had a hobby of writing songs and had also been playing in the Sniper on a few nights a month, getting paid well. It seems that all of this had started in the Sniper, for most if not even all people it did start there. They at least had a drink from Dionysus once. Lady Gaga she had called herself. Hephaestus himself had found her in the dressing room one evening, snorting a line after having punched a security guy. She's not addicted, never was, but felt like she needed it on that day. She had been fired from her job and the gig itself didn't go too well. Little did Stefani know that she had actually hit the former Ares. This is how she herself became Ares, one of Zeus's closest assets. Not a big stretch for her when she herself had become Zeus a few years ago. The Mafia is like a net, a close knit one that catches you when you fall but also covers you. Wether it covers for you or your body after you're useless is unclear but Stefani doesn't care.

It had been a whole day of training for Ben. He was exhausted from all of it. Roger had taken him to the shooting range again but he hadn't taught him how to shoot. It was John. He learned that John is a sharpshooter and a really good one too, so he was very well suited for teaching him. John is a much funnier man than Ben would have ever thought, but he knows that there had been a reason for Joe to behave the way he does.

  
They had started slow, taking the handgun apart, naming every part of it a million times, before setting it back together again. They repeated that a few times throughout the day, because a man has to know his gun to really shoot it. Ben was better at aiming today, because this time he actually was calm enough to hold his hands still. The talk with the Romans wasn't pulsing through his veins anymore. John was proud of him during the whole day, picking up very fast what he had told him. All in all it had been a good day. 

  
Ben really wanted to sleep, but his day isn't over. The whole gang meets each other in the club every day and that's where they're driving to now. The queue in front of the club was long, John and Ben just walking past it, smiling at Allen when he let them in under the protests of the people in the queue. 

  
"How was your first day of training Thor?", Dionysus asked with a smile already giving him a beer.  
"Good. Vali and I get along great.", He smiled back, leaving again to make sure Odin knew he's there.  
He found the old man sitting in a booth with three young blond women sitting around him, obviously flirting with him, pushing their cleavage into him without shame. He walked up with a smirk, casually waving his beer into the little group and smiling at Odin a little.  
"I'm here now sir."

  
The girl closest to him was now smiling towards Thor, he didn't care too much for her. He couldn't stand women that present themselves like this.   
"That's good, boy! How did your training go?", He smirked at him, knowing exactly what was going on in Thor's head.   
"Good! It went good.", Thor told him rather quickly, "Mind if I go and look for...?"  
"Yeah go and look for Rami and Joe. They probably are over there.", Odin told him but then was distracted by one blonde pressing closer, whispering something into his ear, "That's Ben and no, he can't join us. Get lost boy!"  
"Yes sir."

  
Ben left, grumbling out profanities, cursing the old man for even accepting the behaviour of those women, fuming with anger. Rami and Joe luckily found him earlier than he did them, because he wouldn't have found them and then he would have started a fight. He is angry and he's got nothing to let it out on. The beer of course isn't making it any better.

  
"Hey man!", Joe bounced up and down beside him, "I hope you didn't kill my uncle!"  
"Didn't.... He's nice."  
"Oh I know he is. Oh so nice!", He grinned sarcastically but then looked a little concerned over at Ben, "What is it Ben? What's got you so worked up?"  
"That's probably because Roger has those three women around him.", Rami chuckled but then stopped when he saw how deeply angry it made Ben, "That's normal for him. Sometimes they join him in the back with the private rooms and sometimes they don't. I bet he's doing that on purpose today."

  
"But why? Goddamnit!"  
"To test your patience of course Ben! Your training has started a few days ago.", Joe explained and pulled him down to a table, "It was the same for me. They tried to do this with me as well. I wasn't able to keep calm though. I tortured that poor girl. She was pretty before I started. After that... Well... Let's just say you're not so pretty anymore when you're missing an eye."  
Ben shook his head, having the image of Joe actually torturing people not worked into his mind yet.  
"Needless to say that Joe got punished for it. Really bad. Just don't act on it. You'll get a reward after all of this is done.", Rami assured him, "We'll get your mind off it. Look! Gwil is here."

  
And indeed he was. Walking up to them with a big smile and a drink in hand. He had one of those with the paper umbrellas in it and Ben had to cringe, Gwilym of course had seen it. He rolled his eyes at his friend. They just looked so awful that Ben never drinks them, even though they're really not that bad. Gwilym fell down beside Rami.

  
"Ben looks angry."  
"Didn't get his dick sucked.", Joe chuckled and Ben joined in.  
"Ah I see. Guys! My dad has just bought a new piano and I couldn't stop playing around with it.", Gwilym started to tell them excitedly but they all knew from who Gwil's dad had bought it.

  
He had bought it from Brian, from his fancy store with the fancy and expensive instruments, with money he definitely didn't have.   
Rami had known Gwilym's dad before he had met the man himself. Mr Lee had a big debt with the Norse, not able to come up with the money for his son's education, not able to pay off the house, not able to pay for a piano. That man doesn't have a chance to pay off his debt, ever in his life, not even if he wins the lottery and works his arse of. The thing about that is, Gwilym and the rest of the family don't know about it. At all. Sooner rather than later Roger will act upon it or send someone else to do it.

Joe was a little scared for Gwilym's sake, he didn't want him to lose his father to them, he didn't want him to witness how John shot him in the face, because that's what John does and Gwil knows John.

  
"Which means?", Ben chuckled, trying to play off the awkward silence between the three Norse men.  
"I actually came up with some songs!", The victory on Gwilym's face was big. He looked so happy.  
Normally he's an English teacher and grades essays all day, but when he sits down behind his piano, he becomes alive.  
"That's great!", Joe shook himself out of his thinking, "That means we can actually do some new stuff."  
"Yeah I know! It's fun!", Gwilym took a sip from his drink, "It's not much, maybe two or so."  
"That's still wonderful! I think people are actually getting tired of Losing My Religion.", Ben chuckled, knowing that he had written that song maybe two years ago, "Not to start talking about Every Breath You Take."  
"Hey!", Rami hit his arm hard, "That song is good and you all know it!"  
"Nobody gets sick of London Calling though.", Joe smirked into his glass of whiskey and received two slaps on his arms and a kick to his shin from Gwil, "Ouch!"

  
"This club is known for original music. Maybe we should start making some again.", Gwilym reminded them, "The songs you've all just named, we've written them years ago."  
"So... Then what's your song about?", Ben tried to get back to the topic, "If it's about your piano I'll die."  
"It... Is...", Gwilym mumbled a little quietly, "It's about me playing the piano."  
"You got... What? Are you calling yourself the pinao man or what?", Joe started to laugh, "Wait! You're serious! Guys he's serious!"  
"Stop laughing Joe! It's not like you came up with any songs lately!", Gwilym grumbled out and Joe nodded, "Yes it's called piano Man! Stop laughing because it's actually rather good."  
"Are you singing it yourself? Because I refuse to sing a song about you playing the piano.", Ben told him matter of factly.  
"I know man. I'm singing it myself. What about you guys? Did you write anything?"

  
Rami, Joe and Ben all started to think. Ben had a few things finished yes but he didn't actually think that they're good. He would have to work on them a little longer to really bring them anywhere.  
Joe himself had been pretty packed with work in the last few months, having to bring in the money, giving the people a warning to not test their patience any longer, but Rami had actually some things finished.

  
"I have some stuff. The next time we can rehearse them."  
"I'm excited! When's that going to be though?"  
"This week's Friday. Before the gig.", Rami told him as if he already knew what's going on and all the others agreed.  
Ben leaned over to his friend, hoping that he didn't have to speak to Roger or whoever himself.  
"Are you sure that's going to work? With my training and all.", He whispered and Rami nodded.  
"I'll speak to Roger. It's going to be fine. David will definitely allow us and then to make him happy, Roger will agree, that you can take the time off of your training.", The older man patted his back.  
"Okay. Good."

  
"My students are stupid.", Gwilym suddenly blurted out and all the others started to laugh.  
"If they're anything like I was in school then they're not stupid but simply don't want to put any thought into whatever you're throwing at them.", Ben told Gwil and he nodded at that, pointing a finger at his blond friend.  
"I don't fucking care! It's just really hard to read through all those essays and always read the same bloody stuff.", He grumbled out, "I think it makes me stupid!"  
"Then the alcohol really isn't helping you much Gwil.", Joe laughed, "But I have some other stuff that will expand your mind! Here! Wanna try?"  
"What? Joe no! I don't do that!"  
"Maybe you should though. They really help sometimes. You know, with creativity.", Ben agreed.  
"Guys! You're crazy! Have you all taken drugs before?"  
"Yeah. How do you think I came up with the bass line for Every Breath You Take?", Rami pointed out the obvious and rolled his eyes at their innocent friend, "You really never even tried? Weed? Not even cigarettes? Damn... We gotta change that."  
"Yeah we gotta. But probably not today. I don't have the energy to take care of a high Gwilym all night.", Ben huffed out.  
"You really look tired.", Joe chuckled, "I hope John didn't wear you out too much."  
"Yeah... Haha.", Ben grumbled and stood up, "I'll go home."

  
They all said goodbye even though Rami and Joe both knew that Ben first had to ask Roger if he was allowed to leave and if the old man is inside one of the private rooms then he would have to wait. Ben just had to hope that he wasn't in fact in them but still sitting in the booth. The luck was in his favour tonight, because Roger was still sitting there and was alone.

  
"Can I go home sir?", Ben asked Roger with a little smile, eyes on the floor, showing his submissiveness to his superior.  
"Sit down next to me Ben. I gotta tell you something."  
Ben slid next to Roger, looking into his blue eyes, really hoping he would be allowed to go home. He was really tired and just wanted to sleep.  
"You did really well today. I almost couldn't see your anger back there. But you were probably saved by Rami and Joe sitting you down huh?", Ben silently nodded, "That's what I thought. That'll repeat a few times Ben. I can do what I want and you can't do anything against it so don't get angry."  
"I'm sorry sir."  
"It's funny how both you and Joe can't stand women that present themselves as objects.", Roger chuckled a little, "Ain't nothing wrong with showing what you got."

  
Ben nodded but didn't dare to look anywhere but his hands in fear of Roger seeing how angry it made him.  
"You'll get used to this soon enough. If not I'll have a lot of fun punishing you for your behaviour."  
Ben didn't know what to say to Rogers words, because honestly? What the hell do you say to something like that?! Yes, Sir? Maybe, but then again not in a work environment...  
"Odin...", Ben nevertheless tried to say something, he didn't know what so the superiors name was a good start, going from then not so much, "I don't..."  
"You don't what?" Roger raised his eyebrows

  
But Ben had completely forgotten what to say in order to not blow his cover and reveal that he's in fact very angry, infuriated even with the way Odin acts. Odin didn't seem to want a serious answer from him this time and to be honest it was what saved Ben from a punishment.  
"Forget it." Ben whispered out defiantly.  
"Whatever it is then... You'll find out Ben. Everything you have a question for, you'll find your answer here. Everything has started here and for most it will also end here, but I'm sure you'll find your answers."  
"In this club?"

  
"With your new family. Look around. You'll see a lot of familiar faces around."  
Ben did in fact take a good look at all the different people around the club. Dionysus at the bar laughing at something a man, he had met as Apollo, said, Zeus and her girlfriend making out in the corner, Joe, Rami and Gwilym still sitting together and laughing at something. It brought a smile to his face seeing his new family having a blast.

  
"Shit!"  
"Yeah shit. Everyone's around.", Roger chuckled, not knowing what Ben was going at.  
"No! Oh shit! My mum's here!", He scrambled away from Roger, but his mum had already seen it.

  
"Benjamin Jones!", His mother almost yelled and Ben couldn't even stand up fast enough, "What are you doing!? I tried to call you the past week but you didn't pick up!"  
"I... I'm sorry mum. I lost my phone and my flat. I couldn't come up with the money.", He told her the 'truth' they together had established, "I would've... Would've told you but... But I was working."  
"And not even now, while sitting beside that old man over there, you had the time to call me? Benjamin you are unbelievable!", She shouted at him and Ben felt helpless. He always did when with his mother, she always made him feel like the little kid that broke his toy on accident. He looked at his old sneakers and didn't see how Roger stood up from his seat as well. Only when Roger took hold of his arm, he looked into his boss's face for a split second.

  
"Mrs Jones. Please calm down.", Roger smiled at the woman and Ben was glad that he was staying so calm with her, "It's not your son's fault he didn't call you."  
"And whose is it then? Yours maybe? My son is a respectable young man."  
"And I don't doubt that. Your son is becoming one of our regular gigs with his band and therefore we had to work out some things.", Roger tried to explain to the enraged woman.  
"And does he live with you now too?"  
"Mum! Please don't!"  
"Please don't what?! You are coming with me now! I don't want you to be associated with this!", She tried to pull Ben out of Rogers grasp and away from him, but Roger is strong. Stronger than an enraged mother being angry at her son. 

  
"He's staying here. He works for me now."  
"And why does that make him stay then? He can still live with me and not some old perv!", She was still yelling but thankfully the music was louder.  
Ben saw Heimdall closing in, Forseti wandering closer, Vali looking into their direction and Dionysus at the bar not concentration on his customers entirely anymore but instead doing something with his hands underneath the counter. 

  
"Mum! Please! You don't know what you're saying!", Ben tried again to calm his mother down but didn't succeed, he spurred her on even more. She looked so angry at him.  
"Your son is friends with my nephew. He's very happy living with us!", Roger told her again.   
Rami finally stepped in, trying to calm Mrs Jones down, which was only halfway working.

  
"Ben is my best friend. He's staying with me because he doesn't want to live with you!", He then said and Ben could see how it's breaking his mother's heart, but it is the truth. He doesn't want to live with his mother. She always makes him feel bad about himself.  
"I can't believe this! You're messing with my son's head!"  
"No... No mum he's not!", Ben was a little quiet but he tried his best, "I don't want to live with you."  
"Don't even think about coming back to me when they're done with you.", And she left. She left and Ben turned around in anger. It did break his heart a little as well, seeing his mother get hurt by his own words. He heard how Roger gave silent instructions over the intercom. He told Heimdall to let her go but also to never let her in again. 

  
"It's alright Ben. She's gone now.", Rami walked up to him and shook him out of his angry state.  
"I'm sorry. She... Doesn't... She's not... Please don't...", He then stammered when he suddenly realised what his mother had done.  
"Please don't what? What's wrong Ben?", Roger asked and turned around towards him as well.  
"Please don't hurt her. She's actually nice... She's... She's still my mum."  
"I know Ben. We won't hurt her. She's safe from us, because she's your mum.", Roger assured him firmly, "She's your mother and the families of members are safe."

  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know she would come here."  
"I know you didn't. It's fine. You can go home now.", Roger told him, firmly grabbing his arm and dragging him outside, "Heimdall make sure everything is going smoothly. I'll bring Thor home."  
"Yeah sure thing. He's had enough trouble for tonight. Sleep well Thor. Odin.", Heimdall saluted them a little before they sat down inside Rogers car.

Later that night, when Ben had already been lying in bed for a little time, Roger found himself walking around the house without a plan. They had told this poor woman that his son doesn't want to live with her and rather live with strangers. That must've broken her heart right down the middle. Not that he knows much about that. He's lost most of his sensitivity due to his job. His heart didn't break anymore, it just broke others.

  
"Roger?"  
It was Ben himself standing there in his underwear, looking at him pacing around in the kitchen.  
"Yes?"  
"I couldn't sleep. It's really quiet."  
"And it's never quiet around here.", Roger concluded with a smile, "Any reason why your eyes are puffy?"  
"I don't know what you mean.", Ben said defensively and tried to change the topic. He had obviously been crying. "I couldn't get out of my head what Rami said to my mum. What I said to her."  
"That you don't want to live with her?"  
"Yes.", He mumbled, "It must've broken her heart. I won't ever be able to look her in the eyes. I mean she has never been a particularly nice person, but saying that I don't want to live with her... I could see how much it hurt her."

  
"Obviously.", Roger only my said. His children had said the same thing to him a couple of years ago, just like his ex-wife and ex girlfriend. His heart didn't break back then and it didn't now. He knew his children still liked him, he's their father after all, but he knew that they also try to keep their distance as much as they can. After all they think he's a cheater. 

  
"I just... Sorry. You don't wanna hear that."  
"You're right. I don't. Go back to sleep. You'll need it. Your combat training will start tomorrow.", Roger just said in order to change the topic.  
"Who will train me?"  
"Allen. He'll have a lot of fun with you. Don't take it too personal when he brings you down to the mat again and again, but you'll see why quickly. You're smart.", Roger smiled, finally able to look into the blonds face again, "I think we should cut your hair. The red is coming through."  
"I... Yeah... We can do that.", Ben stuttered a little taken back, probably still not really comfortable with the fact that he has to walk around with his natural hair colour.  
"Good night Ben.", Roger just said before walking off to his room.

The next morning, when he walked into the kitchen, he got greeted by Lucy making breakfast for everyone. It's crazy how she cooks for them even though she works the whole day.   
"You look good old man!", She smiled, "Who made it into your bed last night? I'm really interested."  
"No-one made it into my bed last night, Lucy", He grumbled out his answer, "I'll take that porridge over there. Need to keep up with my diet."  
"Since when?"  
"Since I am gaining weight and it's affecting my work. I need to remain strong in order to be able to kill all the people deserve to be killed."  
"Nicely said Rog. So then porridge it is. I'll make sure to cook some very healthy food for everyone.", Lucy smiled and sat down with him, pouring herself another coffee.

  
"Please don't.", Roger chuckled, "Don't make them suffer."  
"I can make it very tasty you know? They won't suffer and if they don't like it, then they can go out and eat somewhere else.", Lucy chuckled, "I'm still working for you. And only for you. Just like everyone else around here."  
"You're such a nice girl. I still don't get how you became a part of us. How did you manage to hit Rami?"  
"With a baseball bat. In the back of his head because I thought he had been cheating on me. I thought he knew better than that."  
"You almost smashed his head in. Not to speak of the girl you thought Rami was with.", Roger chuckled, "You're crazy."  
"And so are you. So are all the people around here.", She leaned back trying to look at the whole picture, "Except for Ben maybe. He didn't kill anyone. He's so innocent and we are corrupting him. You could have deleted his memory you know? He would have never remembered why he's suddenly living in another part of the city and stuff. You wanted to keep him in this family. Probably didn't like that he's in a band with Rami and Joe. You were so selfish and Zeus was indulging you."

  
"That's not true. Not that it would matter."  
"Never said it did."  
"Alright...", Roger chuckled, finally standing up again, "Gotta get ready. I have to visit Zeus in her shop today. She wants to talk about one of her customers."  
"Ah yes. The lady that bought the all pink set. Zeus has spend days actually making it and never saw the money. Either one of her shop ladies took it or it never came in.", Lucy told him more than he knew but what did he really expect? Those two are 'friends'.

  
"Okay. I'll make sure to take the gun and the knive.", He chuckled, "This is going to be fun!"  
"I bet it is. Tell me about it later?"  
"Sure Lucy. Have a nice day."  
"Yeah. You too."


End file.
